Furby (2012)
''Furby 2012 '' is the long awaited revival of the Furby series. The Furby 2012 model was released on September 16th, 2012 in USA. Reception has been very positive, with many critics stating it's the best Furby yet. Generation 1 Generation 1 introduced the first launch Furby's. This generation of Furby's consists of only 10 colors. They are divided into hot and cool sub-categories. Although there is no green, there were some drawings of a green Furby on the official website. October saw the release of the final 4 colors (Pink Puff, Green Man, Plum Fairy and Twilight) of Generation 1. In Japan, most of the Furby's of this generation are named after fruits and other foods. In Japan these are the names of each Furby: *White Furby: マシュマロホワイト (White Marshmallow) *Purple Furby: プラムマーブル (Purple Marble) *Red Furby: アップルレッド (Red Apple) *Black Furby: ビターブラック (Bitter Black) *Yellow Furby: ビタミンイエロー (Vitamin Yellow) *Blue Furby: ソーダブルー (Blue Soda) *Pink Puff Furby: キャンディピンク (Pink Candy) *Aqua Green Furby: キウィグリーン (Green Kiwi) *Plum Fairy Furby: フレッシュグレープ (Fresh Grape) *Twilight Furby: ブルーベリーブルー (Blueberry) Generation 2 These were originally launched in December 2012 (The Punky Pink and Black Cherry Furby's were released February 2013). This generation of Furby's consists of 8 colors. The main difference of this generation is the fact that these Furby's have tufts of hair on their heads. They also have a sticker inside the battery compartment showing where and how to use the reset button. These colors have also proven to be very popular, most noteably the Cotton Candy variation. Like the above generation, these Furby's are divided into hot and cool categories. Gallery 965234237320ca.JPG|Generation 1 - Voodoo Purple (Front View) 9112010237320ca.JPG| Generation 1 Voodoo Purple (Front View) 4893457237321ca.JPG|Generation 1 - Voodoo Purple (Back View) article-1351688297927-15c66636000005dc-771620_466x359.jpg|Generation 1 - Plum Fairy (Front View) 36faa88229b83b1702e90af3f797bfdf.jpg|Generation 1 - Pink Puff (Front View) IMG_4606.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Front View) IMG_4607.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Side View) IMG_4608.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Back View) IMG_4609.jpg|Comparison with Furby 1st Generation (Christmas Special Edition) IMG_4610.jpg|Comparison with Furby Baby (Purple) AfSbLEwBVgbWnBiO.jpg|Generation 2 - Cherry Red (Front View) 81dH3jSic1L._SL1500_.jpg|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 76030966401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 760215366401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 166051166401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Back View) Official Furby Merchandise Like the 1998 Furbys, the 2012 Furbies now have their own non-electronic accessories. These acesssories were available in a handful of countries. FURBY FRAMES (Glasses): Furby glasses (Officially known as Furby Frames) launched in September 2012. They are designed to only fit the 2012 furby. They are available in shades, hearts, stars and regular frames. They come in yellow, black, green, blue, orange, purple and pink. they also come with stickers to personalize them. FURBY COMFORT SEAT (chair): The Furby chair (Officially known as the Furby Comfort Seat) is a chair in which Furbies can sit in. They launched in October 2012. They have ears and tails and the Furby Logo on them. They come in teal and hot pink. FURBY CARRY BAGS: Also known as the Furby bowling bag. The Furby carry bags are the answer to the 1998 Furby Carry Pack. They allow you to put Furby inside, and walk with it, while it can look right out of the transparent eye window. They also come with stuffed headphones for furby to wear, And a pouch for holding a mobile device. They are available in 4 different variations, one variation being a different shape altogether. They launched in November 2012. FURBY BUDDIES 2012 Furby 2012 Buddies are similar to the 1998 ones. They don't talk. They come in all six colors of Gen. 1. See Furby Buddies for info on all Furby Buddies including Buddies 2012. Personalities The 2012 furby currently has 6 personalities. *Viking Personality - Male personality. Furby will be easily irritable. This can be unlocked by overfeeding or rough play (shaking) *Pop Star Personality - Female personality. Furby may turn into this personality if it listens to music for an extended period of time. Matches the Funky Furby personality. *Chatterbox Personality - Female personality, somewhat resembles a stereotypical teenage girl. Get this by talking for a long time to Furby. *Princess Personality - Female personality. Furby will act friendly and sing a lot. This personality resembles the Furby Baby from 2005. Get this by repeatedly petting it or tickling it. *Crazy Personality - Comedic funny and male personality. Furby will often have laughing fits over almost anything. Get by shaking and pulling it's tail. It will laugh like crazy. *Default Personality - Ambiguous personality. Loosely resembles 1998 Furby personality, calm and friendly. Only can get it when you put the batteries in for the VERY first time. To get it back, hold it upside down, hold the tongue, then hold the tail for a few seconds. Instead of flashing eyes, it will reboot. To get a more in depth view of the Furby's personalities, click here. *Furby Match Game *Furby Dance Game *Furby Maze Game App The official Furby app allows you to feed and play with Furby with your tablet or phone. It requires Android or IOS. It can be downloaded for free from Google Play or Apple App Store. You can give your Furby a wide range of food using the app and it also comes with a built-in Furbish to English translator. Category:Furby 2012 Category:Hasbro Category:Toy Category:Furby 2012 Personalites Category:Furby 2012 App Category:Furby Category:Furby Apps Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Tiger